countdesertstonesanimaljamwikiforthejammersfandomcom-20200214-history
Count Desertstone: Star Croc
Star Croc is the prequel to Crocodiles of the Beyond. In the story, Victory Frozenmoon, as an older sister, is the narrator. Story It was a starry night in the Lost Temple of Zios. I looked at the pure white egg that seemed to reflect the bright stars on it's snow white shell. I wanted another brother, not another sister, that would create another girl, and another, and another. I wanted this family to have one daughter, two brothers, one mom, and one dad. When I was sleeping, I heard cracking noises. My mom went to uncover the pile which the egg seemed to be on the top of. "Not another one..." Scar sighed. "How did this get up here?" she asked me. My dad woke up, and said "Those pesky phantoms found it and missplaced it. My Cornelious, this egg is quite warm on the other claw." "Maybe I missplaced it! I dont want another rat!" But sadly, my mother and father were to focused on the egg to hear Scar's rude language. The egg cracked open, and I saw a dark green snout pop out of the somewhat firey egg. I was two, so I was very curious and came closer. The mysterious crocodile hatched. "It's a male!" my dad exclaimed. "Yes!" I whispered to myself. "I think i'll name him... Count Desertstone!" I suggested. "Naah, what about Pesk" Mother nor father ever heard him. Of course, I thought mom and dad would dissagree. But they agreed! I gave Count a fox hat, spike wristband, spike collar, and clover blanket to wear. I swear he was the cutest little thing with all that on! There was a HUGE horse stampede coming up. Mom and dad tried to get us some food from the horses to feed to us, but it was a failure. I came closer. Mom and dad have been somewhat, gone. Not a single remain but a trail of scales and bones (only the heavens know what would happen if it was a wolf pack). A raccoon came. They're diet contained baby crocs. I, as a toddler, started hissing. The raccoon did nothing but come closer and closer to Count. As a last attempt, I opened my huge mouth and ate the selfish pretator. "I hate these guys. You better watch out for them." I warned my newly-hatched brother. "Sharp teeth, a mask, and a diet wanting any reptile, fish or bird in sight." Count Desertstone started chewing on the rocks. I took the rock out of his mouth, cought a trout, and replaced the rock with the trout. Count gulped it down. We can't chew, and our tounges are stuck to the floors of our mouths, so it was not easy to swallow for the little guy. He noticed a dragonfly on a leaf. He snook up behind it, and locked it in his weak jaws. He made it buzz down his gullet and into his... well... digestive juices (yes, I am a huge science croc). I was extreamally dejected about mom and dad, and Count hardly knew them. Before we knew it, a giant elephant grabbed us by the trunk! A crocodile brought it down, and ducktaped us around his scaly armor. He was running very fast. It seemed if Jamaa was rotating a bit too fast. We were running out of the Temple of Zios. We went past the icy caverns of Mt. Shiveer. Then we went into a large den-like place. The crocodile bit the ducktape and I kept Count and me on his back. "Get off, orphans" he told us. "That's not very nice!" another crocodile told him. A larger crocodile came took us off, and let us run into a corner. Another to St.Klum's Academy for Orphaned Crocodiles. I am Stork Strongruler, your leader. I will give out your numbers." One pushed us into a crowd of crocodiles! The rude crocodile stepped up on a stage and spoke into a microphone. "We do not accept questions of any kind, anywhere. Also, nobody hide from us. We will find you." I hissed. I roared. I jumped as high as I can. Another crocodile came up. "My pardon?" she roared into the microphone. "I am Finny. I incubate the orphaned eggs." "Sweet, huh Count?" Count was gone. "COUNT!?" I roared. He started walking up on to the stage! I grabbed him in my Ymouth. "Wait here" I whispered to him. I silently bit all the staff, and we ran out of there! I knew the way back to the temple. I brought Count with me. Shard, the original croocdile shaman was there. "Hello, fellow crocodiles. Have you seen the little fellow named Cornelious (he was 20 years old at the time)?" "No, but last time I saw him he was in Coral Canyons." I anwsered. Shard walked to Coral Canyons. After that, I never saw him again... The next day, it was announced Cornelious was the new crocodile alpha. I rushed to congradulate him. I asked him were Shard went. He sighed in disbelief. "I'm afraid he went... beyond the beyond." I was spooked. Crocodiles could go to the beyond after death, but beyond the beyond? '''I didn't bother to say a word. "Thank you," I anwsered. "Little guy, can you follow me?" I said to Count with "puppy eyes." Count got off the warm, deserted rock and came near me. He followed me to a skelaton that resembled Shard. I stood there motionless. I drew a circle around it with my tail. Then, everything stopped. It was dark as sleeping. A see-through Shard came up. I grabbed Count in my jaws and growled at the ghost-like figure. I needed to make sure that Count was safe. Then, I relised something. Scar had ran to the lake and had pushed us out further into the wilderness! I could feel the rough cling of Scar's scaly claws. "You will soon see another member of your bloodline" the ghost said. He dissapeard, and the light was back. Then, I turned around. I saw my cousin, Rosy Icybeast! She was in the grasp of the same crocodile that snatched me. "Let me go!" she screamed. Then, she bit the rope. Then, that crocodile bit her by the arm and dragged her to me, litterallly! "Ouch! What is this place?" Rosy asked. "The furthest a crocodile can go from Crocsle, the crocodile Heaven, without dying. A.K.A St. Klum's Acadamy for Orphaned Crocodiles." but this wise voice wasn't me nor Shard's soul, but Count. Count Desertstone, my day-old brother. I immedently turned to my little brother. "Aww, he's so sweet and already smart! Did he come from that egg?" "Yeah!" I anwsered. I turned were Count was, but he wasn't there! He was on the edge of the cliff, gazing at the stars. The brilliant and amazing part of this was the stars reflected on Count's shiny scales. He was new to the world, which means newer scales, but I soon relised the crocodile that hatched was no ordinairy crocodile. "Did you see this? One of my sisters gave this anceint poem to me before I went exploring. Let me read it..." That moment, I saw the true Count in Count.... ''"One day, a light will shine from the darkness. Worthy, crocodiles, the most noble reptiles, will have a lot of doom and death. There will be a dark evil worse than Phantoms, which is one of the noble reptiles themselves. A blue and red moon blinked creature, with a scar on it's left eye. As the darkness spreads, a newborn will shine with the stars. The scales will reflect the moon, making it's way around Jamaa, the most peaceful planet. The first darkness will be a dark version of the hatchling. The second will be a tidal wave. The third will be the creature, and that will be the last. The war will last for thousands of years. And when it seems if all the hope is lost, there is a chance that a light will shine.'' ''Exerpt from the history of the reptiles'' ''by Lyze of Keil" '' ''Who's Lyze of Keil? ''I thought. "HOLY MOTHER OF ZIOS!!! OHHH NOOO...." I screamed. "What's wrong?" Rosy asked. "SCAR!!! HE'S RED AND BLUE, AND HE ALSO HAS A SCAR! OH, AND HE GOT MOON BLINKED! OHHH NO... MY BROTHER!!!! Wait, but my other brother. He may be that light. But 'thousands of years,' i'll die." I roared at the top of my lungs. Count looked at me. "We need to wait until we are fully fledged" Count said. '''The End? Category:Stories